Teaching Mr Northman
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sookie decides to teach her troublesome student a lesson that he'll never forget.


**There's a twist to this, but I don't want to reveal too much. I guess you'll just have to read to find out. This isn't my first time writing an all human Eric/Sookie fiction, but this is the first one I'm posting. I really hope you guys would like it. I'm still pretty new to this fandom, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Thanks to easy_to_corrupt for the read through!**

* * *

He sat in one of the desks across from hers, putting on a bored expression.

"May I go now, Miss Stackhouse? I didn't do anything wrong."

She shook her head, sitting on top of her desk and crossing her legs. "Do you know why you're here, Eric? I'm not stupid; I know it was you who put shaving cream in my projector. I won't tolerate such behavior in my classroom, is that understood? You're a senior now, it's time you started acting like it."

Eric Northman was too distracted by the cleavage that seemed to suddenly be right in his face, trying to stay focused on the conversation. He was the most popular guy in school, for fuck's sake. "You have no proof that it was me."

"Oh, don't I? I do recall finding a long strand of blond hair when I went to check the machine. It matches yours perfectly." Sookie Stackhouse looked him up and down, licking her lips at the sight of his bulging biceps. It was no secret that she harbored lusty feelings for her most troubled student, and had to wonder if he kept getting in trouble just to see her after hours, but quickly shook that thought away. "You know I have to punish you for this. I can't play favorites, Eric, but I know how very bright you are. This is just a cry for attention, and you need to put a stop to it."

He leaned over in his chair, giving her his most seductive gaze. "We can keep this off of my permanent record, can't we? I'll do anything you ask."

This was dangerous territory, but Sookie couldn't resist him, no matter how much she tried. She got up, moving over to the door to make sure it was locked and the blinds were closed. It was late, the janitor already made his rounds, so she didn't have to worry about anyone else showing up, but you could never be too careful. "Get on my desk, Mr. Northman."

He did as she said, no questions asked.

Sookie stood before him, slowly removing her dress, until she was in nothing but her underwear, which shortly joined her outfit on the floor. "Your turn," she whispered huskily, stripping him of his clothing as well, but making sure he remained lying down. Once he was naked as the day he was born, she got on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "No touching, this is your punishment for disobeying me."

Eric groaned when she attacked his neck, licking and sucking at his flesh. At this rate, things would be over before they'd hardly even begun.

She continued to lick his throat, flicking his nipples in the process, and then moving down to his penis, which was just begging for her touch. "What do you want me to do with you, Mr. Northman?"

Eric threw his head back. "Suck me," he barely managed to get out, silently cursing himself for nearly losing control already.

Sookie wasn't one to be told twice. She lowered her head, taking his dick in her mouth as far as it would go. He was a very impressive size. She sucked as much as she could, and what she couldn't fit, she used her hands on. Sookie sucked and stroked, until he was brought to release and spurted his seed down her throat. She drank him all down, licking her lips to make sure she got all of his delectable juice. "There, maybe now you'll think twice about disrupting my class again." She tried to get up, but Eric grabbed her around the waste before she could move.

"We are nowhere near finished, Miss Stackhouse. You can't just get me all hot and bothered like that. I know I was wrong to do what I did, but this is just absolute torture. I need to be inside of you."

She gave it some serious consideration, shaking her head. "Just what kind of woman do you think I am, Mr. Northman? I am your instructor; we're playing with fire here. This can't go any further; I just wanted to teach you a lesson."

Eric wouldn't take no for an answer. "I have been very bad. I don't think the lesson is quite over yet. There is much more you can teach me, lover."

Sookie smashed her lips to his then, consequences be damned. She had wanted this man for a long time now, and she was going to have him. Without giving much thought to her actions, she took his shaft up her pussy in one quick plunge, throwing her head back as she bounced on him.

Eric let out a very unmanly moan once he was buried inside of her slick folds, matching her every thrust. "Fuck me harder, Miss Stackhouse; don't go easy on me now."

That turned her on like nothing else. She took him further inside of her, riding his cock to oblivion. Sookie was close, throwing her head back as her orgasm hit, yelling out her release and praying that they were truly alone in the school.

He came right behind her, pumping a few more times.

She fell against his chest, satisfied when his strong arms circled around her, holding her close.

Eric pressed kisses all along her skin, burying his face against her shoulder. "I love you, Sookie."

She giggled. "You weren't supposed to say that. This was just supposed to be a meaningless fuck, Eric."

He shrugged. "I couldn't resist. You'd think this game would start to get old after ten years of marriage, but it never does."

Sookie glanced up at him. "The whole forbidden love thing, it's a classic. Besides, it helps that I am a teacher, and we can sneak into my class whenever we like. As long as it's empty, of course."

Eric rubbed her back. "Shaving cream, nice touch, that does sound like something I would have done as a boy."

Sookie pecked his lips, jumping off of the desk and getting her dress situated. "God, we made such a mess. Maybe we should keep this in the bedroom from now on."

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" he said, kissing her lips firmly before getting dressed as well. "We only have one night of freedom, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

She slapped him on the arm. "You'll miss Jessica when she goes off to college. Hell, you hardly even let her go on this sleepover, and now you're complaining about freedom?"

"It's just rare that we actually have time to ourselves, but of course I miss her. And please, no talk of college any time soon, she's only seven. I don't want my little girl to grow up too fast. When are we picking her up again?"

Sookie smiled, that was her husband. A sexy devil one moment, and a caring father the next. "Tomorrow at noon, I decided to give her a little extra time with her friend. Jessica doesn't make them easily, she's usually so shy. This is good for her, and the more friends she makes, the more chances she'll go out with them and we'll have the house all to ourselves."

He grinned. "I'm liking that plan." Eric swooped in to capture her mouth one last time, and after making sure they both looked presentable, finally left the school to return to their every day lives.

**The End**

* * *

**You know, I like this whole roleplay thing. I've been thinking I might do more of these in the future. Do you guys have any ideas of what these two crazy kids should do next? Feel free to let me know, I'll need all the help I can get. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
